What Happened That Day
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: No one else remembers what happened on that day. Not what really happened. No one else remember Agents L and S, the two men who showed up wearing black suits. They all remember their seperate versions. But this is what really happened after Coraline escaped the beldam's world.


Agent L pulled up to The Pink Palace. He opened his door and stepped out onto the concrete driveway.

"Wow. It's really…pink." His partner, Agent S commented. He couldn't think of anything else to say about the house. It was old, decrepit.

"It's more than one-hundred years old. What do you expect?" L said, beginning the short walk up the gravel driveway.

S followed, watching the house, wondering what kind of creature could be lurking inside.

An older woman came out of the house before L could knock. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" She said.

"We noticed an article in a magazine about a monster in this house." L said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there _is_ some sort of monster here." The woman said, beginning to close the door.

"Which is why we're here. My partner and I are part of a secret organization that deals with extra-terrestrials." L explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can help." The woman said, closing the door a bit further.

"Why would you put your story in a magazine if you didn't think anyone could help?" L asked.

The woman smiled "Please come in."

"Why don't you tell us what makes you think that there' a monster in your house?" L asked, entering the house, which looked only slightly better on the inside.

The woman hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and delved into her story. "When I was a small girl, my twin sister went missing. Everyone assumed that she fell into the well. I never believed that, though. I saw the way that she started looking happier during the week before she went missing. No one else noticed, but I did. She tried to show me once. She brought me to a small door in one of the rooms, and opened it. I could tell that she expected something to happen. But when she opened the door, there were just bricks."

L glanced at his partner, who looked interested, and only slightly concerned.

"A few days later, she disappeared." The woman sounded slightly choked up. "When I was eighteen, my parents died in a car crash. I inherited the house, the grounds. The house scared me, though; I didn't want to live here forever. So I went to college." She paused here. "I met my husband there. A few years later, we got married, had a daughter. And we moved back here.  
My husband wanted to live in the house, but I couldn't. There was too much fear that my daughter would be taken, same as my sister. So I had a new house built on these grounds, and we decided to divide up the house and rent out the rooms.  
I was careful to never rent the house to anyone with kids.  
For sixteen years we did this, until our daughter turned up pregnant. We were furious, of course, but we didn't make her get an abortion or anything. We allowed her to go through labor.  
And she ran away. A day after labor, she ran away, leaving us with her son. My husband went out looking for her. A month after he left, I got a call from the hospital. Dead, both of them. Apparently, he had found our daughter, had been on his way home, and he got into a car wreck.  
I had to raise my daughter's son for thirteen years. I didn't let him near this house. I couldn't lose him too.  
Until the Joneses moved in. I didn't know that they had a daughter. At first, I didn't want to rent them an apartment, but they kept offering me larger and larger sums of money for it, and I knew that they didn't understand. So I accepted their money.  
Yesterday, the daughter disappeared after having a fight with her mother. Her parents were concerned, but they assumed that she'd just run away, that she would soon be back. But I knew that she was gone, just like my sister.  
Then the parents disappeared, as well. I assumed at first that they'd gone to look for her, although their car was still here. Nothing else made sense. Then the girl reappeared in the house, looking for her parents.  
At first I had assumed that I had been wrong, and that her parents didn't know that she was back.  
Except now she's disappeared again." The woman said. "I don't know what else could've happened, other than…" She trailed off.

"Do you mind showing us the door?" L asked.

"No. Of course not." The woman said, sounding distracted.

She led L and S into the house.

"What do you think it is?" S asked L.

"There's only one thing that applies to that story, unless the woman was exaggerating." L responded.

"Well, what creature…thing applies to that story?" S asked.

"The door is in this room." The woman said. "Right there." She pointed one of the walls, where the outline of a small door was evident.

"Thank you." Both agents said at the same time.

L knelt next to the door. "Do you have a key?" He asked the woman.

"It should be around here somewhere." The woman said. "I'll go find it."

"She won't find it." L said, partially to himself.

"Why?" S asked.

"There's only one key. If someone's in there, the key would be with them. Or still in the door"

"What's in there?"

"A web. An intricate web." L answered.

"A web? Like a spider would make?"

L nodded. "We've found a Beldam."

"A Beldam?"

"And we can't go in because there are people in there."

"So…how are we supposed to…kill it?" S asked.

"Wait for something to come out." L said, taking out his gun.

"Wait…so…we just…sit here?" S asked.

L nodded.

"But what if nothing comes out?" S asked.

"Something will come out. Eventually." L responded.

So they sat. For five hours. Staring at a small door. Needless to say, by the time a young, blonde-haired girl tumbled out of the door, S and L were ready to do something.

"Go! Before it closes!" L yelled, opening the door.

S wondered whether it was a good idea. The girl was screaming at L to not open the door, and…she had been in there.

But then it was too late for such worries, and L had the door open. And the beldam found that she could follow the ungrateful little girl into her world.

"Oh my god." Agent S said when he saw the thing that came out of the door. It was huge and tall and spider-like. It had cracks on its face like a porcelain doll. The only good thing was that it appeared to be blind.

On instinct, he shot his gun at the thing, and it let out a horrible, ear-piercing shriek.

Both agents winced, but neither of them were very surprised. Half of the creatures that they had battled with shrieked when wounded. The beldam was just another of the thousands of bloodthirsty aliens that happened to live on Earth.

Such situations were what MIB was for. Agents L and S both knew this. On that day, A fifty-year-old woman and her grandson learned this. The neighbors, who were attracted to the flat because of the noise, learned it too. The couple who had lived in the flat with their daughter…really never remembered anything, but L and S wiped their memories just to be safe.

But most of all on that day, a girl named Coraline learned that aliens _did _exist and that there were people trained to stop dangerous ones, like the beldam.

Of course, none of these people actually remember that MIB exists. None of them remember that the beldam was living in the same house that they lived in for a part of they're lives. (Except for the grandson. He never lived in the house, and that day was only the second time that he ever stepped foot in the house.)

I suppose that, except for L and S, I'm the only one who still remembers the horror of the beldam. After the thing was dead, and they erased everyone's memory of the events, they forgot about me.

But, then, most people forget about me. After all, I'm just a mangy black cat.

* * *

**Make a girl happy, review!**


End file.
